Survivors of Order 66
by Mizz Brainiac
Summary: Obi-Wan captured, another surviving Jedi Master, a lost young padawan. . . How do all of these events come into play? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings Star Wars fans! This is my first Star Wars fic so wish me luck! Enjoy!**

**The time this fic actually takes place is between Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope But the prologue is placed before The Phantom Menace.**

Prologue:

The twelve-year-old youngling Obi-Wan Kenobi was blindfolded. The pulsating saber was poised perfectly in his firm grip. Being unable to see he reached out with the force to make out his surroundings. A large room. One other occupant. One other _armed_ occupant. The forceful slash came from behind and he whirled around on his heel, raising his lightsaber. His opponent's effervescent blade clashed with his. He shoved his opponent away with his blade and prepared for the next attack.

He could sense the anger bubbling inside his opponent like a growing red splotch. Then suddenly the anger disappeared as if his opponent had suddenly calmed. The next attack came. This time it was in front of him. His opponent's blade aimed right at his heart. He leapt to the side and came at his opponent from behind. He reminded himself to subside his anger for that was not the way of the Jedi. He gave a swift yet fatal blow to the next and took a step away from his fallen opponent.

"Very good, you did," a voice congratulated, "Impressive are you both. Take off your blindfolds, you both may."

Deactivating his training-saber, Obi-Wan was the first to take his blindfold off. Master Yoda stood on a levitating platform in the training room. Obi-Wan turned his attention to the youngling he had been dueling.

His opponent was a girl only a few years younger than he was. She had long jet-black hair and once she removed her blindfold he saw her sparkling grey-blue eyes.

He put out a hand to help her to her feet. "I'm Obi-Wan."

Taking the hand, she smirked, "The names Nora. Nora Dooku."

**Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan still felt the chill of the fearsome duel he had had with what had once been his apprentice. The hate of Anakin's eyes bore into his every time he closed his eyes. Anakin had been like a brother to him. They had always been by each others side through whatever came their way. All of that was what made the betrayal sting worse than anything he had been through.

He knew Anakin wasn't dead. Correction—he knew Darth Vader wasn't dead. Anakin had died when he had joined Darth Sideous. Obi-Wan sensed that somehow Darth Vader had survived that volcanic battle.

A sudden disturbance in the force jolted him out of concentration. He curiously walked to the edge of the shadows in the cave that he called home. The sound of engines roaring soon became audible. He looked up in the sky and grimaced. An imperial cruiser was descending down from the dark night skies of Tatooine.

_Don't over react. How could anyone know where I'm hiding?_

He let out a slight sigh of relief as the cruiser past over him and continued in the opposite direction. But his relief lasted only a mere fraction of a second for he realized that the cruiser was headed towards Luke's new home. What was he going to do?

_I'm going to calm myself and think this through_, he told himself.

He pulled his cloak's hood far enough over his head that it submerged his face in darkness. Cautiously, he took a step out of the shadows. He climbed the rock-like clay up to a tall perch from which he could see Luke's hut clearly. The cruiser was heading straight for it.

"Blast," he muttered under his breath, almost silently. He couldn't blow his cover. Then again, he couldn't let one of the last of the Jedi be discovered. His hand touched the hilt of his lightsaber that was safely concealed underneath his cloak out of pure instinct. He quickly jerked it back. He wouldn't take out his lightsaber unless it was absolutely necessary. If he did, he would be leading Vader right to Luke.

Obi-Wan force-jumped over the edge of his high perch and skid down the rough hardened clay that made up the side of the mountain-like cliff. When he touched the flat sandy surface of the ground, he straightened himself and raced after the cruiser, making sure that he was unseen doing so.

After a while, the cruiser hovered only a few feet away from him. He was hidden behind a pile of rock-like clay boulders as the Imperial cruiser landed.

_What are they doing?_ Obi-Wan wondered. Luke's home was still miles away.

A storm trooper stepped out of the cruiser. He was followed by a whole squadron of others. He waved his blaster as he commanded them.

"We tracked that Jedi to this vicinity," he said. "Divide into four groups and scope out the area. If we don't come back with Master Kenobi, Darth Vader will have us all disposed of—keep in mind, we are all expendable."

_They know I'm here?_ Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He had been so careful, so discrete! How could they have possibly found him? Then he realized something. When he had arrived at the cave, he thought he had seen something tailing him, but he had sensed nothing. _How could I have been so foolish?_

One of the storm troopers asked, "Commander Cody, what do we do when we spot him?"

_Cody?_ Obi-Wan cringed at the mention of the traitorous clone that had attempted to shoot him down. _Well, this day keeps getting better and better._

He took a step back and happened to bump into a small, loose clay boulder. It tumbled to the ground with a horrendously loud thud. _Oh, just wonderful._

The clones whirled around and aimed their blasters at the source of the sound.

Cody ordered, "Show yourself or we'll shoot!"

Clenching his teeth, Obi-Wan stepped out from the security of his sandy hiding place with his hands in the air. His appearance was still masked by his cloak and the midnight darkness.

"Who are you?" Cody demanded.

"Ben," Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly.

Commander Cody wasn't satisfied, "Remove your hood."

He felt like cursing. He knew he should have tried to come up with some sort of disguise—whether it was shaving or dying his hair. Reluctantly, he tossed the hood back.

_Flashback-_

_Order 66. . ._

_General Nora stood at the edge of a republic gunship that flew over the ocean of Corellia. She sensed a disturbance in the force. Treachery had taken place all across the galaxy. Painful treachery. She glanced down at her fourteen-year-old padawan Sydney Jetts. The young girl exchanged nervous glances with her master. They had their backs to the clones. Nora heard the familiar click of clone blasters being loaded and the safety being deactivated._

_She used the special link she had with her padawan and sent her a message through the force. _Jump.

_Sydney looked up at her with wide eyes. The young human had only been a padawan for a year and a half wasn't as experienced as most who attempted to force leap to the ground from hundreds of feet up._

Just trust me._ Nora looked out at the trees once more as her hand slow slid across the groves on the hilt of her lightsaber. _

_Sydney flicked back her blonde hair that was short, but the bangs fell over her eyes slightly. She took a deep shaky breath and leapt suddenly. This took the clones off guard and they waited a mere split second before they all started firing. By that time, Nora had activated her lightsaber and the pulsating acid-yellow blade deflected each blast that was coming too close to her._

"_Wait! I have something to say!"_

_Commander Gree, who had become partners with her over the clone wars, raised his hand, giving the order for the clones to hold their fire. _

_Nora breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now. . . Buh-Bye!"_

_Purposefully, she leaned back slightly and she fell backwards. She deflected whatever blasts came near her as she descended. Once she became out of accurate firing range, she disengaged her lightsaber and attached the hilt to her side. _

"_Master!"_

_Nora turned herself around in her fall. Sydney was closer to reaching the calm waters below than her master was._

"_Master, I can't slow myself!"_

_The waves were getting closer. Nora shouted, "Reach out with the force! I'll help you!"_

_Sydney put her hands in front of her and reached out. Suddenly, two blasts from a clone trooper blaster hit her square in the back. Nora watched in horror as her young apprentice went limp and splashed into the once calm waters. Nora breathed, "Sydney. . . NOOO!"_

Nora bolted upright in the cot she called a bed. She was practically drenched in sweat. The horrible memory of her lost padawan still haunted her. It was like she would never be able to shake it. She closed her eyes tightly as if trying to force the memory to disappear.

Suddenly new images flooded into her mind causing her to roll out of her cot and fall to the ground.

Storm troopers. . . Tatooine. . . Obi-Wan. . . Help. . .

Her eyes flew open. All the Jedi were dead. How could Obi-Wan need her help. . . Unless he was. . .

"Alive!" she exclaimed joyfully, jumping to her feet.

A handsome man with shoulder length black hair burst in with his twin blasters out and ready to fire. "Nora, are you alright?"

"Yes, Dak, I'm fine," she nodded. "Change our course to Tatooine."

"Thought you wanted to go back to Serenno," he said, holstering his blasters.

She shook her head. "Not anymore. An old friend needs my help."

**So how'd I do? You have to cut me some slack; this is my first Star Wars fic, remember. Please R&R! **

**PS: I'm going on a twelve day road trip starting June 20, 2010! Now I won't be back in like . . . well, twelve days. So in the words of Nora: Buh-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright the road trip is over and here's my next chapter! FYI: '…' means I'm skipping scenes. Plus I forgot to write down everyone's ages:**

**Nora (present time)- 37**

**Obi-Wan (also present time)- I think like 41 or 42**

**Enjoy! And comment please!**

-Flashback-

"Father, what do you mean '**clone army**'?" twelve-year-old Nora Dooku asked.

Tyranus Dooku glared down at her with a fire of hate in his eyes. "Noranna, how many times must I tell you _not _to call me _father_? If the council were to find out then you and I both would be banished from the Jedi Temple."

"Sorry, my Master," she said, gazing at her feet.

"Now as for that army," he said walking to the other side of his temple quarters. "That is none of your concern. And if you mention it to anyone, you will be severely punished."

Nora nodded solemnly and turned towards the door as if to leave.

"Did I dismiss you?" Dooku demanded.

She quickly whirled back around. "No, my Master. My apologies."

"There is another matter I need to discuss with you," he informed. "I noticed that you disclosed to a youngling your full name not too long ago. A boy by the name of Kenobi."

Nora turned pale. "Please, my Master, forgive me. I forgot to hold my tongue."

"I will forgive you on one condition," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Dispose of this Kenobi, and our secret will die with him."

Nora stiffened. "Y-Yes . . . my Master."

She trudged to the door with a heavy heart and opened the sliding door. She stepped into the wide, empty corridor, and the door slid shut behind her. All of a sudden, in a blur of motion, a familiar figure held a luminous, blue saber to her neck. She gasped and was forced up against the wall by an invisible force.

"H-How long were you standing there?" she breathed unevenly from the shock.

"Long enough to know what you're plotting," Obi-Wan replied, not loosening his tight grip on the hilt of his lightsaber. "You won't get away with it."

Nora grimaced. "I'm not going to hurt you; I swear on the Order of the Jedi!"

"Prove it," he barked.

She quickly detached her lightsaber from her belt and threw it. It clattered to the ground a few feet away. Obi-Wan took one of his hands off of his lightsaber, and using the force, he lifted her lightsaber hilt off the ground and into his hand. He attached it to his belt and deactivated his lightsaber.

Nora breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we must get away from here."

Obi-Wan looked at her curiously. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

She nodded and let out a long timid exhale, "Yeah, you could say that."

...

Nora's sharp eyes scanned the sandy deserts of Tatooine. Why was she hiking through the gritty dunes of such a merciless planet for one measly Jedi? She had asked herself that question many times throughout her quest. The main reason because of the relationship they had developed with him over the years. He had been like an older brother to her. And he was the only Jedi who knew that she was not Noranna Sevaki—he and Master Yoda, that is. Obi-Wan hadn't turned her over to the Jedi Council as any other Jedi would have. She planned to return the faver.

"Nora! Will you tell this stupid astromech to quit—agh!—shocking me? He only listens to you for some reason!"

Nora turned her head, her very short hair bouncing around her ears. Her space pirate friend who was weighed down with camping supplies and rations was being tormented by a small orange astromech that was using its extendable electrifier mechanism to repeatedly zap the buff pirate.

She chuckled, "Arseven, leave him alone."

R7-T4 let out a series of whiny bleeps and retracted the tazer. Nora turned her attention to the man. "Pick up the pace, Dak."

"You try carrying all this junk," he grunted.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, her eyes narrowing. All of the supplies on his back began to levitate several feet above his head.

He rolled his eyes, "Oooh, a Jedi magic trick. Big whoop."

She broke her concentration with the force, and all of the packs fell on him. Arseven let out several mechanical noises that resembled laughter.

"Eh, shut up, you stupid astro-droid," Dak retorted, gathering up the supplies.

Satisfied, she turned away from her old friend and began to continue her long trek. She was cleverly disguised as a female space pirate wearing a loose but thin white shirt with long sleeves and a black vest that had a hidden pocket on the inside in which she kept her lightsaber. She had a belt that held two holstered Serenno Blasters and a few grenades and half charges.

The roar of engines caught her attention in the canyon a few feet ahead of them. Rising out of the canyon, the hull of a huge Imperial cruiser became visible. Eventually the entire cruiser had lifted itself out of the canyon.

"Obi-Wan's in there," Nora said, matter-o-factly.

Dak squinted at the huge, heavily armored cruiser. He gave a nervous bark of laughter, "Heh, y'sure he's not in a smaller ship? Like a TIE Fighter or something?"

"Positive," she said, force leaping high into the air. She jumped high enough to grab hold of a loose cable on the side of the cruiser.

"Nora, wait!" Dak shouted, dropping all of the supplies—again.

Arseven whirred with alarm. He activated his thrusters and attempted to fly after her. Nora used her free hand to take remove her comlink from her belt. "Arseven, stay with Dak! I'll be back soon!"

Arseven retreated and deactivated his thrusters. Nora reattached her comlink to her belt and began scaling the rough side of the Imperial cruiser.

She climbed to the very top of the ship. As she struggled to keep her footing, she searched for the external filter for a ventilation shaft. Finally, she found it. Reaching inside her vest, she withdrew her lightsaber. The luminous, acid-yellow blade materialized and for a moment, she was captivated by it. Memories flooding through her, good and bad. She recalled the exhilaration of a challenging lightsaber duel.

Shaking her head, Nora was plummeted back into reality. She carved a hole with her blade next to the filter. As the round, severed piece of hull clanged into the large vents, she leapt inside. Surprisingly, the vents were rather roomy. She switched off her lightsaber but still kept it in her hand. As she navigated her way through the shaft towards the large cockpit, she came to a grating in which she could see into the cockpit below.

"General Tongu, sir, we successfully captured the Jedi. He put up a fight, but we managed to retrieve his lightsaber." The commanding storm trooper handed a familiar looking lightsaber to a human general.

The general stared down at the hilt. "Lord Vader wants him alive, you know."

"I know, sir. We used stun blasters only," the clone said.

"Good," Tongu nodded, "As soon as we get out of this atmosphere, we'll send a transmission to Lord Vader telling him about the Jedi."

Nora decided to make her move. In one swift motion, she sliced the grate off with her now powered up lightsaber and leapt into the cockpit. She landed gracefully and used the force to snatch Obi-Wan's lightsaber right out of the general's hands and into hers. She activated the blue saber along with hers.

"'Ello," she remarked with a fake British accent, "Is this a bad time, general?"

The seven other storm troopers that were busy working the cruiser's controls abandoned their posts and grabbed their blasters, training them on Nora.

"There's another Jedi?" Tongu demanded from no one in particular.

"Unfortunately for you, yes," she grinned.

Tongu pointed at her and ordered, "Troopers, shoot to kill!"

...

Fifteen-year-old Ace Solo sat on the edge of the deck of a huge wooden boat. His brown hair just barely touched his shoulders and curled a bit outwards. His skin was well tanned by Corellia's scorching sun, Corell, and his eyes were a deep shade of brown.

He had been taken from his family, John and Margaret Solo and their toddler Han Solo, only a year ago by an old coot that considered himself the '_last real pirate_'. Ace was waiting for just the right time to through Captain Jorga overboard and turn this ship around. Unfortunately, that time didn't seem to be any time soon.

"Solo!" a gruff voice from behind shouted.

Ace jumped to his feet and whirled around. Jorga's first mate, Dickson, stood behind him with a hateful glow in his eyes. He had a rugged beard and was heavily built. He also had bad hygiene.

Dickson reached down and picked up the mop that Ace had left on the ground. "I thought I told you to swab the deck!"

He hurled the mop at Ace with a brutal force. Luckily, the teenager managed to catch it. Dickson drew his pirate sword and pu tit a hair's length away from Ace's throat.

"I don't play games, boy. If you want to live, you'd better do as I say," Dickson growled.

The large man sheathed his sword and stormed off. Ace rubbed his neck nervously and sighed. He splashed the end of the mop into the bucket of sudsy water and half-heartedly swept it across the wooden planks of the deck.

Something in the water below caught his eye. It caused him to turn pale and drop his mop.

A blonde girl only a bit younger than him was floating face up in the water. Her eyes were closed and two blaster holes were in her chest. She wore a dirty, dark pink-rose colored shirt with long baggy sleeves and one silver band just below each of her shoulders. Deep brown leather was arranged in a way over her shirt that made it look like a very long vest. Two crisscrossed belts held it together with what appeared to be a lightsaber attached. The leather overlapped pale brown pants that were stuffed I nto boots.

He slowly walked up to the wooden railing and peered over the edge of the deck. At first, Ace assumed she was dead. Then he noticed her lips part and her chest raise as she breathed in.

He thought fast. The anchor was directly below him, and it was only a few feet above the water. The cabin boy climbed up on the handrail and blanced himself as he stood up straight. He dove off of the rail and into the water.

Ace surfaced, his head bobbing in the water. He swam towards the girl and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kicked his way towards the anchor, dragging her beside him. Grabbing hold of the rusty metal, he threw her over his shoulder and climbed up onto the anchor. He began to scale the chain. Finally, he grabbed hold of the railing and hoisted himself and the girl onto the deck. He laid her down gently and knelt over her. He looked over her injuries carefully. The two blaster holes were right where her heart was and were threw-and-threw shots.

Suddenly, the skin and clothes started to regenerate. He breathed, "Argonite."

She was apparently one of the humanoid alien species notorious for defying all medical logic and science and regenerating themselves where they had been injured—the Argonite species. Her eyes fluttered open without warning. He grinned nervously since he was sitting over her awkwardly.

Obviously assuming the worst, she narrowed she narrowed her eyes. The next thing he knew, she had him pinned on the ground and held a luminous maroon blade to his neck.

"So you _are_ a Jedi," Ace noted.

She glared at him. "What gave it away? The _lightsaber_?"

"Some thanks I get for saving your life," he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

He replied, "I just fished you out of the sea, Princess."

She took a quick glance around without raising the blade from his neck. "Is this Corellia?"

"Nah, it's Coruscant," he remarked.

She rolled her eyes agitatedly. As the blade retracted into the hilt, she got to her feet. Ace did the same.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Name's Solo," he beamed a lopsided grin, "Ace Solo. You?"

She hesitated, "Sydney Jetts."

She turned and headed towards the stairs leading off the deck and towards the captain's quarters. Ace's eyes widened. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Without turning around, she informed, "I'm going to negotiate with the captain of this vessel."

He raced after her and blocked her way. "You can't do that." 

"And why not?" she demanded.

"Well," he looked her up and down, "You're a woman. Women aren't supposed to be on a pirate ship like this. They're bad luck."

She put her hands on her hips. "You really believe that?"

"No," he replied and glanced at the captain's quarters. "But Captain Cuckoo does."

"I'm pretty sure he'll listen to a Jedi Knight," she said stubbornly, bumping his shoulder as she brushed by.

He turned around and looked at her funny. "You're kinda young to be a Jedi Knight."

She stopped. "And you're kind of young to be a sailor," she shot back, still heading towards the captain's quarters.

"I'm not a sailor!" he protested.

"What in Davey Jones' Locker are you shouting about, Solo? A big burly, blue alien stepped out of the captain's quarters. He looked to be a very buff Twi'lek with tentacles for a beard. He also had a mechanical arm.

"Uh, nothing, Captain Jorga," he replied quickly.

Sydney looked up at the Twi'lek. "So you are the captain?"

He squinted at her and swayed a bit as if he had had a few bottles of rum. "A lass? On my ship? Dickson!"

"Aye, Captain!" The first mate raced up the staircase from the lower levels of the boat.

"What is a _lass_ doing on _my ship_?" Jorga shouted.

"I'm not sure, Captain," he replied sending Ace a hateful glance. "Solo must've smuggled her onboard."

"I want both of you landlubbers off my ship NOW!" Jorga ordered.

"Gladly," Sydney said, "But first, could you turn us towards shore?"

The captain cackled. "Head north for a few months, Lassie and you'll be swimming towards shore!"

"It would be more generous if you'd take your ship a bit closer to shore, don't you think?" Sydney asked, slightly irritated.

Ace stopped paying attention to the pointless conversation and began to notice the rest of Jorga's ruthless crew creeping nearer with blasters and daggers in hand. Ace quickly looked around for something to fight with, and his eyes fell on a wooden barrel that had the butts of several laser rifles pointing out. He crept up beside it and glanced inside. Different kinds of blasters from different planetary systems were piled at the bottom. He reached in and grabbed a set of twin blasters.

The odds were against them, but Ace had never gone down without a fight. And now wasn't going to be any different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Needless to say, this is chapter 3. Enjoy! Please tell me if there is anything I need to work on. I welcome opinions, not criticism.**

Obi-Wan's eyes opened slightly. His surroundings were blurred as well as the white figure in front of him. Where was he? How had he gotten here? He definitely didn't recall Tatooine having so much pure white. Why couldn't he remember what had happened? He closed his eyes hard and strained his mind. Blasters. Stun blasters. He had taken several to the chest.

_That would explain the memory loss and disorientation,_ he thought though his mind didn't seem to register the thought completely.

He opened his eyes once again and focused on the armored individual in front of him. Clone.

"Obi-Wan?"

That most certainly wasn't a clone's voice though. It was female.

"Obi-Wan, I know you can hear me. Say something, why don't you?"

Half of his mind recognized the voice; the other half was still not responding. He closed his eyes again. So dizzy. . . his head felt much heavier than it was. . .

"They doped you up good, Kenobi. You can't even keep your head up."

So drowsy. What was she saying? Who was she? He knew who she was. Didn't he? Or was he imagining things? Was any of this real? So many questions reeling through his head until finally, darkness consumed him.

...

"You just had to talk with the captain," Ace said, shooting down a burly, black man that charged towards him with a dagger that had a six inch blade.

Sydney deflected a few blaster beams that came her way. "It would've been a more successful conversation if you sailors were a little reasonable."

"For the last time, I'm not a sailor!" he spat at the word.

"Then what are you?" she demanded, slicing the right hand of a Selonian that swung an old-fashioned metal sword at her. "A tourist of some sort?"

He gritted his teeth. He fired a few more rounds, pointing one blaster in one direction and the other in a different direction. A blaster beam grazed his right forearm causing him to jerk the arm back. "Ack—why should I tell _you_?"

"You're right," she said agitatedly as she sliced through the torso of another crewmate. "You don't have to tell me. I don't give a crap who you are or what the heck you're doing working for a deranged Twi'lek pirate!"

He glared at her with disbelief. "You think I work for him? Does this look like I work for him?"

"Why else would you be on this vessel?" she demanded, deflecting another blast.

"Because that creep stole me from my family and made me into a slave!" he said with a fire in his eyes that she hadn't seen this entire time.

Her appearance seemed to sadden with a bit of sympathy.

Suddenly, the tip of a metal blade covered in blood pierced though his back and up until it resurfaced in his chest. Ace cried out and his eyes widened. A bit of blood began to trickle from the corner of his mouth.

Sydney's gasped. "Ace!"

The blade was withdrawn, and the boy crumpled to the ground in a heap of his own blood. Sydney stared down at him, breathlessly. In all her life, she had never witnessed something quite like that. The man who had slain the young teenager stood over him with a blood soaked sword, his eyes bearing into hers. Dickson.

Deflecting one last laser beam, she swung at the first mate with all her might powered by pure determination. The pulsating blade missed Dickson's neck by a mere millimeter and sliced of the top of his metal sword instead. She jabbed her lightsaber at him aiming directly for his heart. They were so close to the edge of the deck that the only way the man could have dodged the swift attack was by falling over board. The violet-red blade of lightsaber stabbed into his heart and he fell backwards into the water below.

Suddenly, she realized that she had not fought with determination alone but also with anger. But right now she was so engulfed in what had just taken place right before her eyes that she didn't care.

_Forgive me, my Master, for what I am about to do._

...

The next time that Obi-Wan opened his eyes, things seemed clearer. An attractive, slender woman with short black hair stared down at him. "Finally, the great Kenobi is conscious once more!"

"What the blazes . . . Nora?" he demanded.

"The one and only," she beamed a lop-sided grin.

He sat up slowly as if to keep his head from rolling off his shoulders. He could remember everything now. Cody, Tatooine, clones, ambush. . . But his head still throbbed, a natural side effect of being shot with too many stun blasters. Nora held out a hand, and he took it. She tugged him to his feet, and he dusted himself off. His pale tan garments were practically identical the deserts of Tatooine with how much sand were on them. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "I survived Order 66 and guessed that you'd find someway to get into trouble."

He rolled his eyes, "How did you know I was _here_?"

"I received visions from the force—there, are you happy?" she replied finally.

"Quite," he noted. "Where is your latest apprentice?"

She leaned against the wall of the open detention cell. "Probably on the ocean floor of Corellia."

"Oh," he folded his hands and remained silent.

She looked up, "What about Ani?"

"Anakin," he paused debating on whether or not he should tell her, "was slain by Lord Vader."

She nodded solemnly.

A sudden beeping coming from her belt caught both of their attention. Nora detached her comlink and pressed the receive button.

"Hey, Nora, Arseven intercepted a transmission being sent to that cruiser you're on. He's delaying it but I'm not sure how much longer he'll hold up."

"Alright, Dak," she spoke into the comlink, "I'll handle things from here."

She put away the communication unit and glanced at Obi-Wan, "How good are you at impersonating clones?"

**Yes, I know this was short but I wanted to leave each scene on a cliffhanger and I believe I succeeded. Please review b/c your reviews are what motivate me and tell me what I need to work on! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I believe you've noticed that I've been updating rather quickly since my roadtrip ended. I have a lot of fresh ideas for this topic so that would be the main reason why. I tried to make this one longer than the last chapter. Also thanks for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming please!**

Mangled corpses covered the floors of the boat. A deadly massacre had taken place here, it was obvious. Sydney, breathing heavily from the battle, deactivated her lightsaber and attached it to her belt. She dropped to her knees and cried out, "What have I done?"

Her mind had told her as she was fighting that every one of these pirates were bloodthirsty savages. After hearing Ace's story about being kidnapped and watching Dickson brutally murder the boy, she could hardly control the feelings that boiled inside of her.

An unstable mix of emotions churning in her heart that had suddenly exploded had caused her to act out the way she did. Fury, hatred, loss, grief, regret . . . and for some strange reason, a new feeling she had never felt before. A strange concoction of butterflies in her stomach mixed with caring about someone like she had never cared before.

What was she thinking? She had only known the cabin boy for mere minutes! How could she have developed feelings for him? But he had for her. That was obvious. Yet she couldn't shake that there was something . . . something about him. . .

_Remember what you've been taught, Sydney! Jedi are forbidden to create attachments!_

But were there any Jedi left, were there? If what had happened to Master Nora and her had happened to Jedi everywhere. . . Was there a Jedi Order anymore? Sydney tried not to jump to conclusions but she couldn't help but wonder. _Am I the last?_

If she was, did that mean she could make up her own Order of the Jedi? Or would she have to honor the deaths of those who passed on to be with the force?

She got to her feet and walked to where Ace lie. His beige tunic and open black vest was blood stained and his glassy eyes were open wide. His face was scarred with pain. She knelt down beside him. It was obvious that he wasn't breathing but maybe, just maybe, if he had a pulse—even a faint, dying pulse—she could use her Argonite abilities to heal him. But if he didn't. . . There would be no saving him.

...

As Obi-Wan removed the storm trooper helmet after answering the transmission, Nora congratulated, "Impressive. You've got a future in impersonations."

He rolled his eyes. "At least they think the mission was a failure now. But when this ship doesn't return to the Imperial docking bay, Vader will begin to wonder."

"True. . ." she mused. "I've got an idea."

"And what's that?" he asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice that he used to use around Anakin. Being around Nora made him feel like Anakin hadn't turned to the Dark Side and was standing beside him.

She grinned, "Gas leak explosion."

"That won't work," he said, "The Empire has improved the industry of space crafts. It's virtually impossible to have a gas leak in one of these vessels."

"Yes, well, impossible is my specialty, Kenobi," she remarked, walking out of the large cockpit and towards the engine room.

As he watched her leave, he sighed, "Point taken."

Obi-Wan went after the woman, walking with purpose. He stepped into the engine room and looked inside. Nora was on the platform above the main rear thruster pushing a huge metal barrel of gas just a head shorter than her with her whole body leaned up against it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just what exactly are you doing?" he asked.

She closed her eyes tightly as she used all her weight to push the big barrel towards the edge of the storage platform. "Making this crime scene realistic."

"You do know the crime scene is going to be burned beyond all recognition?" he asked. "And also if that barrel crashes into the thrusters we'll be going down with the ship!"

Nora grinned mischievously, "I know that. I just wanted to show you what I learned about the Dark Side of the force."

_Oh no_. Obi-Wan thought. The last thing he needed was to be shown the ways of the Dark Side. Being around Nora again had its definite disadvantages.

She managed to push it to the edge and was just about to push it over the end when she smirked and said, "Brace yourself."

...

Oxygen. Sweet, sweet oxygen. Ace would never be able to recall a greater feeling than the rush of air flooding his lungs. He blinked the moisture back into his eyes and stared up at a familiar blonde face. Sydney kneeled over him with her hand on his chest and her eyes closed in deep concentration.

"Hey, Princess," he grinned.

She opened her eyes. At first, there was a look of pure joy on her face. Then it suddenly changed to irritation.

"Don't call me Princess," she ordered, getting off of him.

Ace sat up and spat blood on the wooden planks. He looked at where his wounds should have been. Everything seemed as if it had never happened. The cabin boy jerked his head up and looked at her with disbelief in his eyes, "H-How did you do that?"

"I'm an Argonite healer," she replied simply as she stood up.

He hesitated before asking his next question. "_Why_ did you do that?"

She turned away to hide her burning cheeks as she replied calmly, "You saved my life, I saved yours. We're even."

_Eh, makes sense._ Ace thought as he got to his feet. He looked around at the bloody mess. He demanded, "What happened here?"

"None of you're concern," she replied, "Now are you going to help me steer this old antique or what?"

...

Dak looked up to the sky. The Imperial cruiser had slowly but surely been ascending and now it had suddenly stopped. He hated it when Nora left them behind to do something that was usually insane, irrational, or just plain stupid. Most of the time it was all of the above. Yet somehow she had managed to fix most everything she messed up. "Arseven, whaddya think is going on up there?"

Arseven let out a few puzzled bleeps.

"You're a lotta help," Dak remarked.

Arseven beeped and booped with protest.

Dak was about to argue back when the Imperial cruiser suddenly exploded right before their eyes. He stared up at the fiery wreckage that obviously no one could have survived and screamed at the top of his lungs, "NORA!"

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Probably not. And I know I said I'd try to make this one longer but as you can see, it didn't work out that way. Also, not everyone I kill off in this story is going to come back to life one way or another. Just those two guys. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, let's see. Is there anything I really need to tell you all? Other than the fact that I need your reviews of course. Well, anyway, here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

Everything happened so fast that Obi-Wan could hardly tell what was happening. First, the thrusters exploded the second that barrel of gas crashed into it. Second, the force of the explosion threw him back so hard he was nearly knocked unconscious. When he realized that he was still conscious, he thought, _I should be burning, so why aren't I?_

There was a perfect orb around him in which no fire had reached and he was levitating inside. So this was the Dark Side power Nora wanted to show him. It didn't seem all that bad, but anything and everything of the Dark Side of the force was evil and corrupted, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

Once the fire cleared up enough for him to see what was below him it reminded him of the suicidal flying—and sometimes landing—attempts Anakin constantly used to make. He quickly looked up and closed his eyes, waiting for this nightmare of a ride to be over.

...

Ace sat in the crow's nest searching for something on the horizon that resembled land. Below him, standing at the edge of the starboard deck, Sydney's eyebrows were knitted into deep concentration, and her eyes were closed tightly. Her hands were out over the railing and were pointed towards the now rushing waters. If he didn't know that she was a Jedi, he would think she was nuts. But she had assured him that she could make the waters move much faster by reaching out with the force.

He snorted, "Jedi."

He believed in the force. During the clone wars, there was no way he couldn't believe with all the Jedi running about the Outer Rim. But he thought it was mostly luck. But he had to admit that the boat certainly seemed to be moving much faster than normal.

Ace Solo was truly bored out of his mind. When the captain had been around, he always barked at Ace do to some sort of chore ranging from swab the deck to throwing the rotting, maggot-covered bodies of slaves and prisoners—a few of which had been his companions. But now was his day of rest. Unfortunately, he was rest_less_. He tried to think of something to occupy him for a moment or two and came up with nothing.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of Sydney's face. Unmasked emotions swarmed the beautiful, pale face. He doubted that he could read them all, but he gave it a try. There was clearly hate in her tense face. But strangely it didn't seem to be a hate like he had for his captain, or for the captain's first mate. It seemed . . . like hate towards her own self. He found that odd. Another emotion was grief, which Ace could understand seeing as he had gone through much death throughout his lifetime. But who was she grieving for? Certainly not the crew or captain. The third emotion he could see plain on her face. It was so obvious that even a blind man could see it!—so why couldn't Ace read it? The expression that had overtaken her features was unmistakably . . . something Ace couldn't decipher.

He frowned. Something so simple, yet he didn't understand it. He sighed and shook his head. No need in driving himself to insanity over a stupid Jedi's apprentice. He glanced back at the horizon and his heart leapt into his throat.

"_Land ho!_" he exclaimed, jumping upright.

Sydney's face lit up, but she didn't break her concentration. Instead, she deepened it. But Ace didn't notice. He was too excited. Familiar faces ran through his head at the speed of light. His loving mother—her pale brown hair waving down past her shoulders and her cool dark eyes that could see into the deepest, darkest corners of your soul. His strong-willed father—his rough hands that seemed to know just when to clamp onto Ace's shoulders to make him feel safe and out of harm's reach. His three-year-old brother—his curious dark eyes that had always followed Ace like a shadow.

Finally, after who-knows-how-long, he was going to see his family again. He could already see his mother pulling him into a hug so tight that practically cut of his breathing, little Han jumping to play with him, and his father glaring down at him with a look of satisfactory and approval and saying, "You did good, son. Welcome back."

If Ace had been force-sensitive, the ship would've lurched and been thrown to the docks by the swift currents he would've created.

He was so close to home; he could have leapt out of the crow's nest and straight into the rapids below, paddling to the docks. His longing to be reunited with his loving family was almost too strong for him to bear. After so long. . .

...

"That was sickening," Obi-Wan noted once Nora had safely landed them a few hundred yards away from the explosion on the cliff that Nora had leapt from when she first saw the cruiser. He was disgusted by the fact that he had just been saved by the Dark Side of the force. And that his old friend was even willing to still use such tactics.

"It was repulsive, I agree, but effective nonetheless," Nora pointed out.

"Holy stars, Nora, didja have to scare the scrap out of me and Arseven?" a male voice demanded from behind.

Obi-Wan curiously glanced around Nora to the owner of the voice. It was a strongly built space pirate with greasy black hair to his shoulders. An orange astromech rolled beside the pirate. He glanced to Nora and asked with a raise of an eyebrow, "And who is this?"

"Dak Hevvi," she replied simply, "My stepbrother."

Dak gave him a two finger salute and a lopsided grin.

Obi-Wan used every ounce of self control to keep himself from rolling his eyes and groaning. "I . . . can see the resemblance."

"So, Dak, where'd you land the ship?" Nora asked.

He cocked his head slightly, "You should know. I landed it while you were still in it."

She looked at him with disbelief, "You didn't go get it and bring it closer when I left?"

"_You _didn't tell me too, Miss Boss-Lady," he remarked.

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh! You're useless!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be so useless if you wouldn't leave me behind every time you feel like doing some insane operation," he shot back.

"I don't leave you behind every time! And plus, I thought it would be common knowledge for you to go retrieve the ship when I was gone!" she protested.

Obi-Wan sighed though no one noticed as his shoulders slouched a bit. _Why me?_

**My sincerest apologies for making this s'darn short! I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't have much to say other than, here's the next chapter and enjoy!**

Here, they parted ways. The two were both independent. They could manage themselves alone. Their objectives were different, as were their destinations. She was going to do everything humanly possible to get to the Jedi Temple, and he just wanted to go home. Sydney didn't need Ace, and Ace didn't need Sydney. It was as simple as that.

Yet, as the older boy strolled off with purpose in his quick strides, Sydney couldn't help but glance back. Once she looked beyond his tough exterior and dirt covered face, she realized. . . He was actually kind of cute—or handsome depending on what era of speech you use. She turned back towards the dirt road that supposedly led to a city on Corellia that had a place to buy spacecrafts of some sort (not that she had any credits [it's amazing how much a person will succumb to negotiations when the other debater is holding a lightsaber to his neck!]). She managed a few more steps and stopped in her tracks.

Was she really ready to take on such a quest single-handedly? She was only fourteen, a very, very young padawan learner. Corellia was far from Coruscant, and she had no provisions, no credits, and it was hard to intimidate someone when they tower over you—yet somehow Sydney managed to succeed in doing so.

For a split second, she felt like turning around and running straight into Ace's arms shouting, "I can't do this alone!" She furrowed her brow in disgust at her thoughts. Did she have _no_ dignity at all? She closed her eyes for a moment, her face strained with concentration, as she sent words that described her.

_I am independent, strong, firm, calm, fierce, steady, mature. . ._

A mysterious voice in the back of her mind interjected. _And in love!_

...

"This is _my_ space craft, _I'm_ piloting."

"Too slow, Big Bro. If you wanted to fly this heap of junk you call a ship, then you should've sat down in the pilot seat first. You can co-pilot."

"_Co-pilot?_ Why can't _you _co-pilot?"

"Because I said so."

_Ugh!_ Obi-Wan moaned silently. He would've much rather stayed unconscious with the Imperials than be cramped into the back of a cockpit with two bickering siblings. Especially not _these_ two bickering siblings.

"What could possibly be worse?" he wondered in a whisper that was just barely audible to his own self.

"_Weeeeeep-Woooohhp!"_ Arseven whistled in agreement.

"Fine, I'll co-pilot. But the pilot has to pay the refueling expenses," Dak said, crossing his arms.

Nora's mouth fell open. "You made that up just now!"

"So what if I did? My ship, my rules," he shrugged.

"Your ship, your fuel. _You_ pay for it!" she barked an order

"Oh, no, but _you _wanted to _pilot_. And that means _you've _got to pay," he taunted.

"Since when has that been a law?" she demanded.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, restraining himself from pounding his head against the durasteel wall behind him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. These two were giving him a tremendous, throbbing head ache. He had no idea how much more of this he'd be able to take. This was most certainly going to be a long flight.

...

The sight made his blood curdle. A chill ran up his spine and his knees went weak. He wanted to lie down, to wake up from this horrible nightmare. He wanted to throw up. That was how horrible it was.

Ace stared at what had used to be his home. He could remember the wooden, cabin-like walls and the quarters that had been dug out of the earth beneath the house. His father had worked hard on this masterpiece, putting every ounce of sweat and blood into its construction. And now it was a pile of blackened rubble. But that wasn't what made him light headed and want to burst into tears.

Two soot-covered skeletons were sprawled out in front of what would've been his front door. By the way they were lying it looked as if to be a formal execution, shot from the back of the head by blaster.

Ace collapsed to his hands and knees, putting most of his weight on his hands. His body shuddered as he muffled his sobs. How could this have happened? What did his parents do to deserve such a punishment? Who did this? The questions swarmed his mind. Then suddenly, one stood out above all—

Where was Han?

The four-year-old would've been utterly defenseless in a crisis as this. But since his parents' skeletons were the only ones he could see, that must've meant either:

A.) He had been taken by the monsters that did this.

B.) Or his parents had hidden him away.

Ace wanted desperately to believe that his parents had hidden him away before all of this had transpired. The safest place to do so was Ace's quarters. His quarters were one of the rooms carved into the earth below. There was a durasteel trapdoor that led into the descending staircase to his room which meant it would've been safe from the fires that consumed this place.

But one thing was holding him back. He wasn't sure if he could simply stride past his parents skeletons and into the debris that was his house. And even if he could, what would he find? An empty room, or a smiling little boy? Or even worse, a dead little boy.

_Get up you big wuss! Get up now! Suck it up and look for Han!_

His mind was yelling at him. He was in a much better position than Han could possibly be in. His brother may desperately need his help, yet here he was weeping for what he had lost and wondering if he was strong enough. If he could've, he would have kicked himself and shouted, "What the scrap is your problem? You've got a kid to find!"

Ace narrowed his eyes, his emotions boiling. At first, his reaction to such a tragedy was sadness and grief. Now, it was anger, fury, and hate. He was angry at himself for acting so selfishly. His was furious because the pirates had stolen him away and he had been unable to come to his parents rescue. He felt hate towards the monstrous creeps that had done this.

Slowly, his muscles strained, he stood up and stared at the rubble. His tears did not completely disappear, but the look of a helpless young boy had. In that young boy's place was a determined and infuriated young _man_.

He put his hand on his the hilt of his holstered blaster, preparing himself for anymore surprises, and took several long strides into the black ruins. It crunched beneath his feet as he moved about.

Ace didn't stop to imagine what his house had looked like before the tragedy or to let more and more tears streak down his face at such a picture of utter hopelessness. Right now, only one thing was on his mind—

Han.

**Wow that was sad. I need to give Ace a break from all this tragedy scrap. Oh well—later I might. Just not right now. And if you want a hint on who did this, here are his initials: J.t.H. **

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, yes, I have been updating rather quickly. I'm on a writing roll. Ideas keep popping into my head so I'm typing them up as they come. Enjoy!**

Finally, they had compromised. Compromised meaning flipped a coin. Nora had guessed heads and heads it was. At first, Dak had protested that she had used the force, but his protests were useless. As they flew back towards the cave that Obi-Wan resided in (Obi-Wan reluctantly directing them in which way to go), Nora began to share an idea of hers.

"The Empire has got to be stopped," she said plainly, all the immaturity in her system from the bickering depleted.

Obi-Wan looked up with interest, curious as to what she might suggest, but didn't say a word.

"Tell us something we don't know," Dak muttered.

She ignored him and continued, "And I don't plan to sit here while our comrades fall."

This didn't take Obi-Wan by surprise. Nora did have patience, but not when it came to these types of circumstances.

"Whaddya gonna do? Start a rebellion or something?" Dak asked sarcastically. When she didn't reply, Dak shot her a fleeting glance and saw the content yet devious smile on her face. "Nora? Are you insane? You can't just start a rebellion and ride on in and overthrow the Emperor!"

"And just why not?" she demanded.

He tried to find the correct words. "Because . . . because it's . . . it's. . ."

"Nora, your intentions are good, but you're going about this wrong," Obi-Wan said, "A rebellion takes time to form. It needs money, time, effort, and loyal followers. Most importantly, it has to be nurtured in order to grow. I don't think you're ready to take on a responsibility as great as leading a rebellion."

"Don't you lecture me, Kenobi," she warned, "I _know_ the risks and the costs. I _know_ what I must do to build a strong allegiance. I _know_ this is where the force is leading me. I just have one thing I'm not sure of—are you with me?"

"Well, I ain't letting my little sis get herself into a bind without backup so I'm in," Dak said, though not quite certain he wanted to.

Obi-Wan hesitated, thinking of Master Yoda, Senator Organa, and the twins. "I'm sorry, Nora, but I can't. My destiny lies here on Tatooine."

Nora seemed taken back. The look on her face told him everything. He couldn't tell her what he was doing on Tatooine. He couldn't tell her about Luke or Leah. He certainly couldn't tell her about Anakin. And he couldn't tell her about Master Yoda. He had no choice but to let her simmer in her boiling emotions.

Dak, for a moment, felt fury. And then envy. Obi-Wan had made the decision he wanted to make because he had a more free will to choose. Dak and Nora were to stay together through thick and thin, and Dak didn't plan to abandon her while what seemed to be the hardest days of her life. Though he still would've gladly stayed behind this time.

The cockpit was silent except for the occasional beep and whir of instruments on the control board.

...

Sydney's heart raced as she pressed herself against the wall of an alley. Just around the corner, the market place was crawling with clone troopers. If she wanted to get anywhere near a space craft, she would have to maneuver through what seemed like thousands of troopers. Would they recognize her as a padawan learner to a Jedi Master? Or would they think she was a rugged homeless girl trying to scavenge for food and supplies? She couldn't risk it. She needed some sort of disguise.

As her eyes skipped over her surroundings, they fell on a large black cloak lying atop a pile of garbage. She quickly gathered it up and wrapped it tightly around herself. The hood was large enough that it covered her entire face. But the cloak reeked! The smell of rotting food and decaying flesh seemed as woven into this cloak as the black thread it was made of. It took every ounce of self control for her to not rip the cloak of and throw up. The stench was so strong that her eyes began to water. Well, now she looked like a mourner.

_Excellent choice in disguise, Sydney._ Her mind seemed to jeer.

She kept her head down and her strides short but meaningful. She managed to sustain a ready pace as she made her way to the landing platform of the market place. She couldn't use her lightsaber to negotiate seeing as the clones would be all over her in a mere second if she did, but at least she new how to hotwire a jet.

Jawas suddenly swarmed around her holding up thruster cup links, power converters, and droid parts. They babbled prices and slogans all at once. Sydney tightened the cloak around her and lowered her head even farther as she quickened her pace. She had one goal and that did not involve bargaining with merchants like Jawas.

_This is no time for distractions. I must get back to the Jedi Temple and find what has become of the Jedi Order._

Then, she smelt it. It was stronger than the odor that coated the cloak. Freshly baked, warm bread. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled a plea. She hadn't eaten since the night she had spent with Ace on the pirate ship eating disgusting rations that tasted like salted cardboard. She hadn't dared to ask what made it taste salty. That night had been two days ago, and she was starving.

_How can I get anywhere without proper nourishment?_

She would just stop for a split second to swipe a small piece from the loaf and be on her way. That was all. No more, no less. As she followed the irresistible aroma, she hoped that she would not catch the attention of a clone trooper.

Moments later, she found herself standing before a window where bakers worked heartily. The freshly made loaf was right before her. All she had to do was reach out. She did. Gingerly, Sydney tore off a corner of the loaf and stuffed it into her mouth. She let it sit there so the delicious flavor could last as she turned to walk off.

_That was easy. Now to find—_

"Stop! _Thief!_"

...

When he ripped back the slab of durasteel, he half expected Han to race out and tackle him to the ground in a grand hug. But Han didn't tackle him. Instead, a strong wave of thick smoke did. He dropped to his knees and coughed hoarsely, his lungs pleading for oxygen. A cold hand gripped his heart as he realized that if Han had been hid away in this room, he would've died from inhaling so much smoke.

Ace gathered his bearings and stood. He forced himself to walk down the stairs to his room. By now, he fully expected to see young Han lying limp under his bed—Han's favorite hiding place had always been under his older brother's bed. Grim-faced, the fifteen-year-old stepped into his room.

"Han? Han?" he called blindly, blinking back tears from the smoke.

No reply.

His room wasn't very fancy. A bed was in the far corner from the underground staircase. A nightstand was beside it. And a trunk at the foot of his bed held all of his most prized possessions. A single light from above lit the entire room. The sheets were amuck on his mattress and they completely draped over the space underneath the bed.

Ace's heart pounded even harder. He could recall the memories of him chasing his younger brother around the house pretending to be a ferocious rancor and little Han crawling under his bed and draping the sheets just so. A chill ran up his spine. He couldn't bring himself to pulling those sheets up. He just couldn't do it. But he had to.

He dropped to his knees beside the bed and slowly raised the sheets. He was greeted by—nothing. Absolutely nothing besides a couple of action figures lie under his bed. A slight wave of relief flooded over him but it was short-lived. Han wasn't here. Had he been taken by the monsters that had done this, or had he burned with the house?

Ace stood up. He was going to find out the truth. No matter what the risks.

A shining glint caught his eye. The nightstand. A circular device lay on the desk top of his nightstand. He swiped it up quickly. It was a holographic projector. _And_ it had a recorded message stored on it.

Without hesitating, he played the recording.

A boy no older than him stood tall atop the holographic projector and strong in slightly oversized armor that was worn by bounty hunters. Based on his features, Ace could've sworn the boy was a young clone trooper. The blue and silver armor was just a bit oversized for the boy. Ace recognized the boy instantly.

"Boba," he seethed under his breath.

"Ace Solo. You've tested Jabba's patience for too long," the expression on the young bounty hunter's face showed that he seemed to be enjoying this, "He doesn't want the money anymore. He wants _you_. If you ever wanna see your brat of a little brother, you'd better turn yourself in. Jabba's gonna make an example out of one of you Solo's and he doesn't care which."

The image flickered away leaving Ace to fume uninterrupted. His eyes narrowed with loathing for his rival.

He had worked for Jabba the Hut for a couple of years before he had been kidnapped. During that time, Boba Fett was working for Jabba as well. The two were both competitive. At the time, Ace craved Jabba's respect and money just as much as his archrival. But being a slave for several, several months gave Ace a change of heart. It wasn't much of a change, seeing as neither his personality nor his mischievousness was altered. But now, he was truly beginning to hate Jabba and all his mercenaries.

Ace straightened himself and his fingers closed around the holographic projector. He didn't plan to turn himself in. But he also didn't plan to let Han suffer for his doings. He was going to do whatever it took to get Han away from Jabba's clutches. But, first, he was going to need a little help from an old family friend. . .

**Ooooo! Mystery, cliffhangers—don't you just love that stuff? Oh, and I need to point out something. When the scenes are changing the times aren't relative. Most of the time, what's happening to Nora and Obi-Wan will be relative and what's happening to Ace and Sydney will be relative but other than that, they are usually taking place at different times. For example, in chapter 2, Ace had just found Sydney's body which meant that those events were taking place moments or hours after Order 66 was carried out. **_**But**_** previously, Nora had dropped into the Imperial cruiser and it was obvious that it had been days or even weeks after Order 66. If you have any more questions about this then ask them in your reviews. Until next time!**


End file.
